AK47
}} The AK47 is a Russian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 47, or it can be purchased with credits. 'History' The AK47 (Russian: A'''втома́т '''Kала́шникова 19'47' or Avtomat Kalashnikova 1947) is a gas operated, rotating bolt assault rifle designed in the Soviet Union by Mikhail Kalashnikov. Design of the AK47 began in 1945. Mikhail Kalashnikov and his team sought to create an automatic rifle that would replace the Mosin Nagant and various submachine guns in active Soviet military service as a standard infantry weapon. The AK47 incorporated and shares design elements from the German Sturmgewher-44 (STG-44), one of the first true modern-day assault rifles. Both rifles feature select-fire capabilities, feed from 30-round curved box magazines, and are both chambered for intermediate cartridges. The AK47 was chambered in the then newly developed Soviet 7.62×39mm round—an intermediate cartridge which took influence from the German 7.92×33mm Kurz round used in the STG-44. This caliber was first used in the RPD and SKS. It was designed to be a compromise between the full-sized 7.62×54mmR rifle round and smaller 7.62×25mm Tokarev round used in pistols and submachine guns. In 1946, the AK47 was presented for official military trials. In 1948, fixed stock versions were introduced to select units of the Red Army, and in 1949, it was officially issued to the Red Army. The AK47 was designed to be a simple, reliable and durable automatic rifle that could be manufactured in large quantities at a relatively low price. Its robust design allows it to endure large amounts of debris and fouling without causing malfunction or needed complex maintenance. For these reasons, the AK47 has seen service in countless conflicts around the world, used by armies and irregular forces alike, and continues to be manufactured today by various companies around the world. In 1959, the AK47 was replaced by the AKM as the standard service rifle in the Red Army. While the weapons are no longer in service with current Russian forces, they are still used by police, militia, prison guards, etc., and can commonly be found on the second-hand market. In-Game ''General Information The AK47 is a very powerful weapon, dealing the highest damage at close range out of all assault rifles, with a three-shot kill (3SK) anywhere to the body within its maximum damage range. Within its maximum damage range, it can also deliver a 2SK with one headshot, the only assault rifle capable of doing so. However, it also has very high recoil, making it especially difficult to control in fully-automatic fire. It also has a low rate-of-fire (RoF), firing at 600 RPM—behind many of the modern assault rifles in its category. Range is good, with its 3SK lasting past 100 studs. Muzzle velocity is below-average, at 2000 studs/s. However, due to the high damage, the time to kill (TTK) of the AK47 remains quite low at all ranges. The AK47 also boasts good penetration. Usage & Tactics Attachments such as the Muzzle Brake and the Angled Grip are highly recommended to improve the weapon's handling, given its high recoil, but, there is another option, using the Stubby Grip to greatly reduce the Gun/ADS recoil to a near minimum. It also has a high amount of muzzle flash, so a Flash Hider can be useful. Shot placement is key with the AK47. As stated before, it is the only assault rifle that can two-shot with a single headshot. Its high vertical recoil can actually assist with this; with practice, a user could easily aim for the torso and let the second shot kick up into the enemy's head. When used in semi-automatic mode and with select optics, the AK47 can be used as a pseudo-designated marksman rifle, behaving similarly to the SKS. At long range, landing headshots can reduce the shots to kill (STK) from four to three. Combined with its high maximum damage, the AK47 can perform competitively at any range. Although, it does have a lower than average muzzle velocity, so at longer ranges, one must lean their shots more in order to hit their targets. For a hybrid approach, a high power optic (such as the VCOG 6x Scope, PKA-S, and ACOG Scope) can be equipped alongside a range of grips and laser sights. These attachments are used by using the high power optic when a target is spotted at longer ranges, and hip firing in close-quarters-combat (CQC). But, if you want to be on the aggressive, it is best to use a Coyote Sight or a Reflex Sight due to it being a low-power-optic. Conclusion The AK47 is a gun that combines both the range and power of a DMR with the magazine size and RoF of an assault rifle. The combination of these two traits makes the AK47 a force to be reckoned with, both in CQC and long-range. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * High damage. * Quick reload. * Good range. * Low ammunition consumption rate. * Good iron sights. Cons: * Slow RoF. * High vertical recoil. * High muzzle flash. * Slower than average muzzle velocity for its class. Trivia * An AK47 with a Type 4 receiver later became the AKM, so it is technically not a mistake to call the AKM an AK47. However, the inverse does not apply. * The AK47's in-game model fire selector is set to semi-auto. Other AK variants share this as well. * The AK47 in-game incorrectly has the lower receiver of the AKM, making it more resemble later models of the Chinese Type 56 assault rifle (the ones with stamped receiver), but without any support for bayonets nor the enclosed hooded front sight. ** In addition, it also incorrectly features the AK74's dovetail mount. The AK47 had a derivative named the AKN, which had an earlier version of the dovetail mount. * The AK47 was originally in the Pre-Alpha stage of Phantom Forces, this has been shown by Lito's "Phantom Forces Update 9" video. Model and statistics of the gun from alpha currently unknown. * The AK47 and its derivatives are one of the most common type of firearms in the world. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family